PWA017
'''Trouble in Castelia City! '''is the seventeenth chapter of the Pokemon White Adventures storyline. Synopsis Shortly after arriving in Castelia City, Vincent is eagered to challenge Burgh since he promised him a battle during a flashback. When HIlda find the Castelia Gym was near Gym Street, the go through Central Plaza and see Shane talking with Burgh as he notices them. Vincent tells Burgh that he is all ready for their Gym battle, which Shane tells him he already defeated Burgh and earned the Insect badge, making Vincent jealous. Hilda asks Burgh why he isn't at the Gym when he tells them that someone is taking other people's Pokemon and releasing them. Vincent and the others follow a small Litwick which takes them right in the hands of Team Plasma! Vincent then asks what they are up to. Ghetsis shows up and sends out Bouffolant and rams into them. Vincent sends out Snivy and Timburr out while Shane sends out his Tranquill and Tynamo to fight off Team Plasma. They were surrounding the entire area of Central Plaza and Narrow Street, forcing their Venipede and Trubbish to use Sludge Bomb and their Sawk and Throh to use Stone Edge and destory walls using Fighting-type attacks. Hilda sends out her Dewott, Munna, and a new Pokemon Stunfisk and attacks all the Poison-types while Burgh and his Leavanny battle the Fighing-types. Vincent and hane fight Ghetsis, but their Pokemon ar evenly outmatched. Timburr then used its wooden beam to slam Bouffolant in the head while Snivy used Leaf Blade and Leaf Tornado to hurl its opponent into the ground, defeating it. Then, Ghetsis and his Bouffolant disappeared, telling him that there will be trouble awaiting him soon. At Narrow Street, Vincent and Shane meet up with Hilda and Birgh who stopped Team Plsma from destroying the city, but the Sawk and Throh are arguing anf fighting. Shane decided to attack them, but Vincent tells him its selfish and cruel. Burgh tells Shane that the only way to resolve this was to help and stip their fighting and he agrees, regretting ever listening to Vincent. The two rivals then used their Pokemon to stop the Fighting-types, but when Timburr was about to get hit by Sawk, Snivy defeated it with Leaf Blade. He then stood calmly and started glowing white. Hilda tells him that Snivy is evolving, which akes Vincent excited. The Grass Snake then stopped glowing and has evolved into Servine, taking its place. Vincent then tells Servine to use Leaf Tornado and a powerful leaf storm grabbe the Fighting-types, throwing them into Central Plaza where they could rest. Shane then leaves them, saying he will challenge the next Gym amd leaves. Vincent tells him that they will battle next time, which Shane tells him to get stronger and not be weaker than him. Brugh then tells Vincent that tomorrow they will battle at the Castelia Gym as promised. Major Events *Vincent and Hilda arrive at Castelia City. *Vincent encounters Shane again, whom has obtained the Insect badge from Burgh. *Team Plasma and Ghetsis reappear and disband. *Hilda is revealed to have caught a Stunfisk. *Shane is revealed to have obtained a Tynamo. *Vincent's Snivy learns Leaf Blade and evolves into Servine. Humans *Vincent *Hilda *Shane *Burgh *Ghetsis *Team Plasma *Gorm(flashback) Pokemon Pokemon debuts *Sawk *Throh *Stunfisk *Tynamo Trainer's Pokemon *Snivy(Vincent's) *Timburr(Vincent's) *Dewott(Hilda's) *Munna(Hilda's) *Stunfisk(Hilda's) *Leavanny(Burgh's) *Bouffolant(Ghetsis's) *Tynamo(Shane's) *Servine(Vincent's;newly-evolved)